DC Prime: Green Lantern Corps
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: A new chapter begins in the lives of the famous Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner as they become mentors of the next generation and face the challenges that come with it.


**Green Lantern Corps**

**New Recruits Part 1**

John Stewart and Guy Gardner stand next to each over, being stared at by the guardians.

A guardian looked at them patiently and said "Gardner, Stewart, thank you for joining us." Guy chuckled and leaned back replying "Didn't give us much of a choice did you, Papa Smurf?" John coughed and motioned for them to continue.

"Judging on your efforts of the past few weeks, we have decided to give you a head Lantern task," the Guardian standing in the middle told them graciously.

"And that is," Gardner replied cockily. "What are you giving us?" John asked. The Guardian told them their task. "We have three new recruits." he moved his hand upwards and three Green Lanterns appeared like a hologram,

"This is Simon Baz, a muslim human, he is a potential recruit for sector 2874." They zoomed in on the human and showed them the muscled figure with a video of him fighting a giant Shark monster.

"Hey, John there's a friend for you," Guy joked nudging his friends arm. "Good one, Gardner," he said through his teeth.

"This is Felicity Whiteclaw, a priest NoirCatez," it showed the humanoid cat women with a green lantern sleeveless T-Shirt and skirt, And a video of her fixing a bridge.

"And last of all, is the King of the Rockakoids, Gravelox Gravelod." It showed the massive rock monster with his uniform and ring of a video of him attacking an invading alien.

"Dibs on the White Cat chick," Guy shouted making a Green Lantern construct of a switch being turned on.

John chuckled and looked back at the disappointed reaction of the Guardians and coughed standing up straight/

"So, I assume you will take the task?" they asked them.

"Of course, thank you," John replied proudly. Guy shrugged and made a not safe for work picture of him and Felicity with his ring.

"Now please excuse us, we have a tasting in the Galagea planet," the guardians told them moving their podium away.

"Try the Veal," Guy shrieked as the podium moved away to the Green Lantern corps headquarters.

"Guy, I appreciate you have a sense of humour, but stop embarrassing me," John said to Guy as they approached the floor. "If I have to be grouped with you, then you have to stop being a dick to everybody."

"Ai ai, Sergeant Black Dynamite!" Guy joked making a salute while making a construct of the American flag behind him. John sighed.

They walked across the building and found the three recruits standing next to the shuttle. Baz looked awkwardly at the floor. Felicity blew a kiss and Guy caught it then replying "The Cat-Chick digs me." John stared in surprise at him. "You do that a lot surprisingly." Guy put his hands up in defense, "What can I say, the chicks love to be gardened," "And you killed it."

They floated down to the three and waved.

"Hey there, newbie's," Guy told them.

"Welcome to the corps," John told them nicely.

"Thanks," Baz and Felicity told them. Baz fist bumping Guy before Guy made a fist to push away Baz and started talking to Felicity.

"And how are you, Rock?" John asked.

"Humiliated that I'm being trained by people two hundred years younger than me," Rock said coldly.

"Well show me that your better than me and then we can have this conversation again," John said. Rock walked up to Stewart and dwarfed him giving him a cold eye. John rose up, and he walked back grumbling, "Stupid Human".

John turned to the side to see Baz making a Yoyo construct whilst playing with it. And Guy was making Felicity blush and giggle.

He cleared his throat and the four of them became silent. "Okay troops, let's go." They all turned around and flew down the chute.

"What's the mission again?" Guy asked.

John hit himself in the head and checked his ring replying back "An alien terrorist has taken over a planet, and we have to stop him."

"An alien taking over a planet must be a day that ends in Y," they both laughed and flew off.

**TBC...**


End file.
